The present invention relates to a microscope objective having a plurality of lens assembly holders, wherein at least one of them is designed as a correction holder.
German Patent No. 43 23 721 discloses a microscope objective designed to adjust to accommodate different cover slip thicknesses. It has a plurality of lens assembly holders, one of which is designed as a correction holder for accommodating different cover slip thicknesses. The correction holder can be moved axially between other lens assembly holders, which are stationary relative to the objective. For position changing, the correction holder carries out an axial movement along the optical axis of the microscope objective and, at the same time, a radial rotation about the optical axis of the microscope objective. To produce such movement of the correction holder, a pin is arranged at a right angle to the optical axis of the objective, and this pin is arranged on a cam groove in a holder support such that it can be moved by means of a knurled ring. One end of the pin is firmly connected to the correction holder, and the other end engages in an internal groove in the knurled ring. This groove is parallel to the optical axis of the microscope objective. By rotating this ring, the pin moves on the cam and moves axially in accordance with the cam profile. As a result of this movement, the correction holder carries out an axial movement and, at the same time, a radial rotation.